


【影日】嫉妒

by Sodacracker_R



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R
Summary: 我教我自己怎么和我对象上床（？
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	【影日】嫉妒

**Author's Note:**

> 一间屋子两个角色四个人注意啦注意啦

好嫉妒。  
但凡影山对他的脸有一点自觉，也不会随随便便答应女孩子的请求，明明自己也说了同样的话。  
日向将排球扣进球筐里——这大概是他今天打得最好的一球，愤愤地扫了一眼远处的背影，捏着脸颊朝数字“9”做了一个鬼脸，没打招呼，也不叫人，顶着微微鼓起的腮帮跑开了。  
再待下去，他指不定要把排球扣在影山的后脑勺上。  
都是要托球，凭什么就答应刚见过一面的人，不答应每天和他一起打球的搭档呢。不公平、没原则、小气，影山最好早点意识到自己的错误，毕竟像他这么勤奋的搭档很难有第二个，他敢保证正在和影山打球的对象做不到。  
只有我。日向肯定了一番，决定今天吃两个咖喱肉包，一个也不留给影山。  
“啊啊啊！真烦人！”日向踢开脚边的小石子，攥紧斜挎在胸前的背包，“影山是笨蛋！”  
天才真够可气的，仿佛所有主导权都归属于他，项圈套在自己的脖子上，影山收短一些，日向就得拼命地往前追；可那双手一放开绳索，惹人注目的漂亮小狗就会失去魔法的伪装，变成无人注意的流浪狗。  
尽管形容得不好听，但事实如此。日向没滋没味地叼着第二个咖喱包，无形的尾巴耷拉着，挫败地扭头看了眼身后浸染在余晖中的斜坡，没有人冲上来抢他嘴里的第二个肉包。  
好嫉妒啊，真想让影山也尝尝这种滋味。  
  
家里没开灯，爸爸妈妈带着小夏去了东京，屋外的蝉鸣霸占了无人的楼房，压过电器运转的声音，日向在玄关脱了鞋，赤脚踩上带有凉意的木质地板，蝉鸣声忽然远去了，脚步声成了最快接收到的声响。  
地板微凉，显然几人刚离开不久，空调的寒意还未散完，抵御窗外灌进来的热风。  
日向把走廊的打开了，给自己倒了一杯冰镇过的橘子汽水，杯底的气泡咕噜咕噜往上窜，堪比他此刻酸得冒泡的小情绪。  
一杯很快见了底，正欲倒第二杯时忽而想到影山的叮嘱，于是心有余悸地洗了杯子，没有节奏的咚咚声从客厅冲进了浴室，花洒的水扑到脸上，日向方觉自己大概是醋过头了，忘记昨天邀请影山来家里的事。  
他别别扭扭地绕了好大的圈子，附在影山耳边问“要不要来我家”，又忍着强烈的羞耻才说完了“明天大家都不在”，顿了顿，才说“除了我”。  
影山是什么表情，也许是日向觉得说了这些话都很值的表情，咬着牙点了点头，耳朵红透了，说可以，但必须训练结束后才行。  
天，影山飞雄才15岁，还没满16岁。日向作为兄长的责任感突兀地开始起作用，指责他不应该这样误导一个比自己小半岁的男孩。  
误导影山把潜台词理解成“要不要把没做完的事做完”。  
算了，反正影山也不记得。日向拨开胸前的水花，嘴巴躲在水下吐了一个泡泡，“啪”地一下碎了，水珠溅到眼皮上，挂在睫毛前。  
他背靠着浴缸的瓷壁，仰头搭在边缘，脑中反反复复都是影山和陌生女孩讲话的模样，眉眼柔顺，语气平静，可影山对自己总是凶巴巴的，虽然他知道原因。  
……如果，影山也会不想要我和某人亲密。日向闭了闭眼睛，眼睫微动，泡在温水中的右手往下压，指缝穿过水流，最后卡在想着某人而起了反应的地方。  
影山因为嫉妒而生气的脸。他圈住性器顶端，腰部轻颤，学着平时那只手的动作往下，再想着“影山推开其他人”的不可能的模样往上滑，想着“影山失态地驱逐”来回撸动，大拇指刮蹭前方的小孔，波动的水流温和地抚过柱身，露在外面的肩膀起了细小的疙瘩，空闲的左手手指搓了搓，大着胆子放进了嘴里。  
少年人的身体青涩，轻柔的抚弄就能带来绝顶的快感，哪怕不是恋人的手掌，思念恋人的身体却给出了热烈的反应。  
如果此刻的影山在这，一定会用那张坏脸嘲笑日向太快，趴在浴缸的边缘，跪在被挤出浴缸的水上，俯身与嘴上嫌弃的人接吻，但影山不在，用来接吻的嘴只好舔湿两根手指，伴随着疯狂的心跳，把手指送到紧闭的穴口。  
绝对进不去。日向咬着下唇，顾不上那些痴狂的想法，硬着头皮往闭合的小穴里挤，才挤进指甲盖大小的长度，楼上倏地传来一声沉闷的落地声。  
日向猛地清醒，抽出手指站起身，跨出浴缸时腿有些发软，险些就着光滑的地板栽倒，赶忙抓紧了手边的栏杆，屏着呼吸，试图捕捉其他动静。  
然而那一声后屋内便又重归安静，日向扯过带进来的唯一一条毛巾裹好，踮着脚悄悄离开了充满水汽的浴室。  
一楼与他进入浴室时一样，什么也没变，就连蝉鸣都没撤出去，还在吵个不停。他狐疑地朝二楼看了一眼，贴着墙壁往楼上挪，二楼的第一间是父母的房间，斜对面的那一间是他的，推拉门没合紧，空调的凉气钻出门，像是冰凉滑腻的触手缠上了他的后脚跟。  
“…喂，你好恩了 …没…”  
凉意从脚底直冲脑门——有人在他的房间里。  
“还早吧，你。”比这件事更令人手心冒冷汗的，是从里面传来的影山的声音。  
绝对是影山，日向不可能听错，就算低一些，不够稳，也是影山。  
他浑身僵直地立在原地，听到另一道高亢的叫声，尾调上扬，并成颤抖的鼻音，融进仿佛分不开的水声中，几近忘乎所以地叫着影山的名字，最后好似统统被堵在嘴边，被什么吞咽干净。  
影山在做什么。把陌生人带进他家，做那种事情吗？  
指尖冰得发麻，身上的水大部分干了，未干的部分沾到了空调的冷气，一个劲地挤压在酸酸的鼻尖，左冲右撞，逼出了偷听的人的一个利落的喷嚏。  
里面的声响停了，日向捂着嘴，没忍住又打了一个。  
他自暴自弃地推开门，单脚迈进屋内一半时蓦地顿住，眼睛睁大，紧跟的后脚没来得及收回，左脚绊着右脚，磕磕绊绊地跌在赤裸的两人面前。  
鼻尖是化不开的佛手柑香，过了中调，泛起一丝苦味，涩涩的，吸进鼻子，令人脑袋晕眩。  
“都叫你小点声了！”躺在地上的人屈起腿，一脚抵在了影山的左肩，借力往后退，脚踝被影山抓在手里，使力往回拉，撞出了一声闷哼。  
“是你的声音更大吧。”影山说，腰跟着往前挺，前者小腹缩紧，嚷嚷着叫他看场合。  
裸露在外的乳头呈现着烂红的颜色，在视线里来回晃动，乳白色的液体留在乳晕边，在摆弄间晃散了，不久便会干在上面——如果不处理的话。  
日向咽了口唾沫，眼睛不眨地看了看有些陌生的影山，又看了看躺在地上的橘发青年，恍惚地甩甩脑袋，不知该如何开口。  
他在看自己和影山做爱，一个比现在的自己高、强壮的日向，和一个看起来更加沉稳的影山。  
怎么回事，就算是再生气，也不该做这样荒唐的梦吧。  
“唔！”他低下头，只见毛巾下隆起一个鼓包，他人的手神不知鬼不觉地探进了唯一遮挡物，握住了他的性器。  
他不敢动，双腿往里靠，腿部肌肉不自觉地绷紧，捏着拳头问对方做什么。  
“来做吧。”那只手动起来，掌心的茧子比影山的还要厚，搓弄着挺立的生殖器，粗糙的手感蹭得他头皮发麻，下半身哆嗦着并拢，毛巾松开了，搭在套弄的手上。  
“让影恩…影山嫉妒！”那人说道，探头叼走了胯间的毛巾，又因为突然的顶弄摔回去，皱着眉朝身上的人抱怨，“我又没说错！”得到了同样的回应。  
好舒服，好想射……日向低下头，只见动作的手与自己的大腿形成了肤色对比，几乎没有接触过阳光的腿根在手背的对比下白得晃眼，手掌的力道随着抽插的力道忽大忽小，与温柔毫不沾边，快意却连绵不断地聚集起来，日向眯起眼睛，下意识地握紧了控制着自己身体的手腕，胯部不断抬高，臀部离开了留有粘液的木质地板，哼叫着高潮了。他的大脑晕乎乎的，根本没注意到射在了谁的手上，或是谁的脸上，一味地换着气，维持着同一个姿势颤抖。  
他直直坐回地面，影山不管如何都一个样，小声说了句“好快”，将身下的人贴得更近了，伸长手臂捏着日向的后颈，侧头与他接吻，显然经验老道，舌头在嘴巴里扫荡，苦涩的香气钻进喉间，没几下就榨出同样味道的津液，他退出来，伸手将日向嘴边的津液抹开，探身吻了吻晕红的嘴角。  
“喂影山，”大一些的日向又去踢影山的肩膀，语气十分不满，“是我的功劳。”  
前者不吭声，不做警告地将他翻过身拉起，后背靠着影山半跪着，脸颊扑到刚高潮完、还未回神的日向面前，鼻尖贴蹭到彼此的鼻尖，凌乱的呼吸喷洒在彼此的面前。  
“我的更多吧。”影山环着他的腰往上顶，双手摸到胸前红肿的乳粒，白色的精液被抹开，连着被玩弄得挺起的乳头，好像从中被吸出的液体，胸肌被大掌包裹着，紧紧贴合着炙热的掌心。  
日向努力聚焦目光，眼前的人便捧起他的脸，俯身压下来，歪着脑袋亲吻他的下唇，湿润的唇瓣相叠，唇珠被牙齿来回咬磨，比刚才更加甜腻的香气闯进口腔，宛如咬一口便会爆浆的糖果，汁液四溢，全都被吞吃入腹。  
长一些的卷发在缠绵中跟着交缠在一起，额头贴着额头，舌尖顶着舌尖，接吻技巧生涩的少年被带着往前倾，着迷地汲取糖果的香气，两人的牙齿因为撞击时不时磕碰，又急又重的喘息钻进耳朵，化为没有原理的加热器，烘得耳朵，连着脖子一片红。  
“呼……”成年人模样的日向退开了，舔了舔滋味不错的唇瓣，身后的影山便像是掐着时间一般将他摁在地上，迫使他趴在处在迷蒙状态的日向身前。  
身下的软垫湿得不堪入目，被操弄的日向撑起双臂，埋怨地回头瞪了一眼，收到更重的顶弄，脸埋进了失神的16岁的少年人的肚子上。  
“…恩…影山！”他喊道，好容易撑起来，背后又是一记凶猛的撞击，将他掼回去，嘴唇碰到再次立起的性器，习惯性地伸出了舌尖。  
大力的肏干没再休止，游刃有余的大人也不住呻吟，抱着少年的腰，张嘴一口含住了嘴边流着水的性器，吞吐时身体失去控制，不一会便顶到喉间，潮湿的唇舌包裹着，终究是受不了这般刺激，抓着相似面容的人的头发射进了对方嘴里。  
“啊…哈……！”狼狈的成年人靠在白皙的大腿上喘气，精液从每一次叫喊中从嘴里流出，滑到日向的腿间和穴口。  
影山的气息也不如一开始那么稳当，声音变得更低，挑衅地问趴伏的人“不行了吗”。  
对方果然不服气，张嘴开始吸吮白嫩的腿根，越亲越低，直至那处尚未被侵犯过的入口。  
他舔了舔唇，后穴用力收缩，扭头朝影山勾起唇角。  
后者堪称愤怒地与他对视，扬起手臂拍打手边的臀肉，在上面留下浅红的手印。  
看吧，就是这种气急败坏的样子。  
——赏心悦目，且只属于我。  
野兽推开日向的双腿，嫩肉从指缝间挤出，两根拇指向外拉扯，将小点拉扯开，里面霎时流出一股水，那是刚才被手指带进去，被后穴堵在体内的温水。  
“等一下……”日向试图推拒，后仰的姿势却使得他无法捉住钳制他的双手，流着水的穴口毫无遮掩地对着另一个自己，和另一个影山。  
他没有抬头，但能确定影山正在看。  
“……不要做。”他开口道，请求两人停下这种行为。  
“为…啊……为什…么不做啊！”稍大些的日向不满，“做…吧恩恩！让影…唔，影山嫉妒！”  
他断断续续说完，再没得到说话的机会，后面的影山将他的肩膀往下按，肏得一下比一下用力，抽插的间隙间抬起头，对上日向迷茫的目光。  
那是凶兽、是掠食者的眼神。  
做吧，让影山发了疯地嫉妒，把凶兽的这般不甘和愤怒、歇斯底里的占有欲、失去理智的疯狂全都占为己有，把绳索的另一端接上另一个项圈，做永远牵制彼此的奴隶。  
让这个人永永远远地属于我。  
影山卸了力，被摁在地上的日向立刻直起身，挺起臀部往后撞，两人像是要对方先低头一般地碰撞着，无言地撕咬着。  
那双手去而复返，重新掰开日向的大腿，舌头从腿根往下舔，在穴口打着转，把那儿舔舐得一片水光，开始止不住地翕合。  
手肘在垫子上摩擦，弄出新的褶皱，正值22岁的日向舔湿手指，沿着16岁的自己的会阴抚过，指腹在穴口按压，好几次因为摇晃而偏开手指，与羞涩的穴口交错开。  
他叫影山慢些，对方变本加厉，弯下腰一路从尾骨吻到后颈，保养得当的手指从肩头缱绻地往下，捉住乱忙活的手指，对准了张合的穴口。  
“好差劲。”影山在他耳边点评，就着他的手指往后穴里推。  
“慢哈…慢一点啊……”他谴责，朝着反方向退，“…会受不了的。”  
“谁？”影山不退，食指缠着他的食指挤开小口，大张的双腿立时抖了抖，懵懂的少年腰间酸软，越倒越低，最后挨到没有垫子的平地上，分开双腿由着两个大人开拓自己与恋人未曾探入的地方。  
穴口被撑得没有一丝缝隙，日向盯着眼前的场景，画面凌乱不堪，自己的手指放在自己的体内，他扭头向影山索吻，后才答道：“我。”  
影山肏得更深了。  
身体每往前扑一次，手指便往后穴里抽插一次，影山抽出自己的，扶正日向的腰，命令他别停下。  
这不是停不停下的问题吧。中指代替了影山的工作，指尖变着方向在内壁里摸索，将稚嫩的小穴撑得满胀，肏得泛出成熟的红，穴肉紧吸着指尖，浊液染透如白纸一般的少年。  
“啊啊！”最下方的人无用地蹬腿，性器涌出一股股体液，满是水汽的眼睛迷蒙地望向下身，另一个日向挣脱了桎梏撑到他的上方，一手留在下方继续捣弄，嫣红的唇到了面前，堵住了幼兽的叫声。  
“唔嗯……”十几岁的少年被亲得晕头转向，唇舌分开又贴合，交换着刺激神经的津液，像是喝醉了，要不够地勾着成年日向的脖颈，手腕扣在影山吻过的地方，施力下压，小狗般讨好地伸出舌尖，眨着眼道，“好舒服。”  
“哈，没有影山也恩……！”话音未落，被冷落的人似是不满，抓回逃跑的猎物，性器嵌进了对方的体内，警告他说话前好好想清楚。  
这一下将粘在一起的二人顶散开，上方的日向拧着眉与躺着的日向对视，手指依然在同一个地方摸蹭，两人皆是气喘吁吁，唇瓣快要靠在一起时又一次遭到突袭，前者趴在后者的身上，身体相贴，乳尖碰到彼此的，后者打了一个激灵，性器流出的粘液喷到前者的小腹上。  
“啊…”  
太激烈了。相似的面孔近在咫尺，失神的低吟一声接着一声，日向从睁开的缝隙里模糊地觑着对方失态的神情，很难分辨此刻究竟是不是在做梦，体内仿佛装着一个控制着感官的开关，剥夺理智，拉着他堕落、沉溺于荒唐的爱中。  
“舒、服…好舒服呜…”他低低叫着，从未体验过如此刺激，胸前又痒又麻，搂紧身上的躯体，忘记了当下的状况，一味地诉说着他的感受，头脑乱成一团，借着气氛摸到了碰到一起的性器，将两根硬挺同时握在手里。  
他的手不动，另外两人却在耸动，性器一次次送到手中，与他的摩擦，前后被不同的东西肏弄，爽得眼睛都快睁不开，抖动着射在两人的身体上。  
精液、体液到处都是，影山把人捞起来接吻，双手在对方汗湿的后背流连，抚摸与脾性相反的柔软耳垂，埋在颈间嗅喜爱的香气。  
不知道日向什么时候开始习惯用香水，也许是出国的那几年，也许是偶然得知他喜欢清甜又苦涩的佛手柑香以后，总之细细琢磨，都不像无意的习惯，而是处心积虑的占有。  
他瞥了眼躺在地上的少年，似乎因为强烈的刺激昏了过去，双腿忘记收起，精液流到地上，看起来有些可怜兮兮，更像一个随意蹂躏的礼物。  
日向热情、火辣、狡黠，影山唯独错过了十几岁时日向的不知所措。  
“你在想很下流的事吧。”日向头靠着他，在他的腰间掐了一把，“·那个·影山绝对会气疯的。”  
“因为影山很小气啊。”他解释。  
“我没有小气，”影山松开他，抱起还在昏睡的日向，朝他递去一个淡淡的眼神，“再说真正小气的是你吧。”  
说完，侧首轻吻怀里人的鼻尖，成年人健硕的体型绰绰有余地将尚且有些纤弱的少年拢在怀里，挡住窗外的光线。  
好小。影山捏捏日向的指尖，手掌按着无力撑直的后背，错开他头发凌乱的脑袋，与挪到跟前，嘟着嘴的日向交换了一个简单的吻。  
他的笑容里全是揶揄，扬扬下巴道：“谁才是小气鬼。”  
自己可以对自己出手，影山却不行。  
然而王者此刻无心顾及谁的嫉妒心更强，他急着要回十几岁时未曾品尝到的滋味，一边与日向接吻，一边将性器挤到窄小的入口，缓缓地往里推。  
昏睡时神经放松，穴肉也不再紧绷抗拒，拥挤的内壁被生生拓开，仿佛被肏成了性器的形状，接纳超过大小的入侵。  
少年在睡梦中发出极小声的啜泣，嘴唇抿起，被跪坐在一旁的日向分开，手指钻入唇缝，侵入口中，食指与中指夹着不会躲闪的舌尖，仰头亲对方亮晶晶的嘴角。  
影山又在笑，他总是不懂场合地笑，采访的时候僵硬死板，这种时候就笑得生动惹眼，好在观众只有日向，他人从来也看不见。  
他在笑日向，笑他憋着气逞强，笑他学平时自己对他的所作所为。  
闭着眼的少年“呜呜”地轻哼，被托着臀部抬高再放下，逼出更多意义不明的呻吟。  
性器适应了紧致的小穴，或者说小穴适应了性器的动作，肏弄的速度变得更快，影山轻而易举地将他环在臂弯中，张嘴覆盖掉日向上一秒留下的印记。  
两人像是在争夺少年人的所有权，一个追着另一个做好的标记舔咬，前者气不过，倏地回头对上影山跟上的唇，两人的唇瓣撞在一起，下唇的内侧被嗑破了，血腥味立时溢到唇舌之间。  
“你……！”影山吞下带有铁锈味的唾液，不甘地追回啃咬，越是气愤，身下的力道便越大，进出带起颠簸，两人的争夺以吵醒昏睡的人告终。  
“什…？啊啊…啊……这是什……么…”少年抓紧了环在身侧的解释手臂，一手和另一个自己的十指相扣，“停……停…”  
大一些的日向于是封住他的反抗，将舌与血一同伸进了他的嘴里。  
“不行的，不行的…唔…影山……”他偏头叫唤着，不一会便被追上，含糊地抗拒连绵的快感，“唔行嗯恩……”  
完蛋了，他推不开眼前的影山。用专注于他一人的眼神看着他，用结实的双臂扣紧他，用频频的肏干贯穿他，要他们永远镶嵌在彼此的身体里，永远也无法逃开禁锢。  
完了，他要毙溺在这片虚幻又美好的海域了。  
“唰。”  
推拉门被推开的声音。  
“你们在做什么？”  
影山的声音。  
日向被放平，仰躺在软垫上，影山错乱的神情倒映在日向的双眸中，令他无意识地躲开亲吻，下一秒就被干出一声呜咽。  
“不要看…影山，不要看……”他捂着嘴，正在侵犯他的人推开他的手，抬眸与呆滞的影山对视，随后在对方的注视下深吻了日向，没让他欣赏到丝毫多余的声音。  
背包掉在门边，一个与日向有着完全一样的面庞的人走到他的面前，问他“生气吗”。  
生气吗，嫉妒吗，心爱之物被抢走而愤怒吗。  
恋爱时很难以正常的眼光分判别对错，比如影山什么也没有做错，却要接受这样的结果。  
手中的牵引绳放得太长了，项圈早离开了视线范围，挂着写有他的名字的牌子，讨好其他人。  
当掌控自由的一方做此想法时，另一个项圈便诞生了。  
套在脖颈上，绑得太紧，呼吸困难，化为囚禁彼此的枷锁，牵动彼此的每一根神经，令情绪放大、失控。  
“给我停下。”他沉声道，望着日向蓄满泪水的双眼，后者的小腿挂在看起来气场更加强大的影山的手臂上，对方不停，狠狠地碾过穴肉和敏感点，引出一声绵长的呻吟。  
“小气山！”跟前的日向朝他做鬼脸，扭头对还在做坏事的人道，“我就说他会气疯——影山可是小气鬼！”  
“补偿你一下就是了！”前者抓过他的手，将他扯到了另外两人的跟前，斜眼看了看压着懵懂少年的影山，张嘴咬下了十几岁的影山的裤子。  
“唔…小气山都已经兴奋了。”他陈述道，说话时破皮的唇蹭到了柱身，被影山慌张地退开，问他做什么。  
日向没管，趁着人还未彻底退开，一口含住了性器的前半段，膝盖往前移，吞进更多。  
“喂日…日向！”应该没叫错，“你做什么？！”  
“捂偿啊！”嘴里塞得满满当当，日向口齿不清地回答，嘴巴做着吮吸的动作，眼睫向下，眼尾是从未见过的媚红。  
耳边是日向哭叫“不要”的喃喃，眼下是日向专心致志的讨好，影山深吸一口气，为自己的反应而懊恼了几秒。  
他不该更兴奋的。  
他和日向只用手帮对方解决过生理需求，头一次被温热的口腔包裹，腰身没忍住挺动，撞得日向发出闷哼，怨怼地看了他一眼。  
那是自下而上的眼神，给以上方的人某种支配的错觉。于是影山顶了第二次，过电的酥麻使他抓紧日向的短发，扣着他的脑袋往前摁，他没有经验，不懂控制深浅，性器顶到口腔深处，媚红的眼尾滴下两滴眼泪。  
他连忙停了下来，日向吐出嘴里的性器，开口抱怨他莽撞，声音沙哑，想必是刚才顶到了喉咙。  
后者不再提供服务，一把跨坐到他的腰间，伸手将人推倒在地，扶着挺立的性器，对着穴口往下坐。  
“不、不行呜……”身旁的日向连连抗议，声音马上就被撞碎了，旁边的影山说日向更小气。  
这边无人回应，日向撑着影山的胸膛缓和呼吸，接着摆动腰肢，好让性器顶得更深。  
“哈…哈……动、动一下…”双手抚上前胸，手指夹着乳粒，腰部动得不快，日向循循善诱，用上挑的目光看着影山。  
后者喉结滚动，犹豫地扶住对方的腰肢，往上顶了顶。  
“恩……！”前者放下手，继续撑好，“那里，再来一次。”  
像是得到鼓励，肏干的力气逐渐变大，做过一次的后穴足够润滑，影山回回插进最深处，把人干得直不起腰，趴伏在他的胸前。  
“轻一点、影山……”  
教学到此结束，影山是个喜欢举一反三的天才学生，一把将人摔在地上，将对方的腿驾到自己的肩膀上，不知道有没有找到那个点，一个劲的往里顶。  
性器足够粗大，每次都摩擦过敏感点，但从不在那处停留，痒意促使日向扭了扭腰，抬起腰身往影山的跨部贴合。  
“往上一些。”耳边传来熟悉的声音，正是另一个自己，“往那里。”  
话音未落，仿佛在示范一般顶了顶，身下的人的哭喊瞬间变大。  
影山撇撇嘴，低头咬垂涎半晌的乳粒，吸吮声响亮，身下抽插的性器略微往上，日向忽地抬起头，双腿盘上了他的腰。  
是那里。影山新奇地往同一处肏，穴肉痉挛般地紧紧纠缠，日向的手指扣着垫子，摸到另一个日向的手心，转为牵起对方的手。  
淫靡的水声与喘息声响彻屋子，蝉鸣早被轰走，屋内只留下了几道相似的声音。  
不同年纪的日向倒在地上，交合处泛滥，小一点的那个被翻了个身改为跪趴，大着胆子往前爬了几步就被捉回去干得更凶狠，后穴汁水横流，面前都是泪水，砸到了年纪大些的日向的脸上。  
少年人在灭顶的快意中微微低头，怯生生地凑到青年的唇边，粉嫩的舌尖描摹对方嘴唇的轮廓，在对方伸出舌尖时跟上前，进入到甜腻的口中。  
前面在接吻，后方的顶弄毫不留情，肏得腿根打颤，浑身发软，连换气都忘了，脸颊埋在成年日向的肩窝处，泪水打湿脖颈后的发丝，搂着对方抵御陌生且欲烈的感觉。  
“唔唔唔唔唔！！！”  
身体发抖，彻底趴下，后穴不知是射进的精液还是涌出的体液浇灌内壁，性器射出一股股稀薄的液体，身体不自觉地抽搐，情潮翻涌，日向晕乎乎地喘着气，仅剩一丝意识。  
在体内兴风作浪的东西退出去，还有什么也流了出去，意识不清的人一概不清楚。只感觉到搂着的温暖躯体也离开了，自己被人抱起来打开了双腿，歪着头，靠着某人的肩膀。  
有一只手掰开了后穴，里面的大股液体争先恐后地往外流，背部贴着的胸膛震动，影山的声音在头顶响起：“还给你。”  
然后是与自己相似的声音：“快点啊小气山。”  
最后，朦胧间，属于他的影山来到他的身边，双手从腋下穿过，将他抱到了怀里，手掌在身后轻抚，嘴唇在发间亲吻。  
日向忽然笑了笑。  
影山这样，就好像在对待什么自己的珍宝一样，分明拒绝自己的时候那么干脆，肚量却没比自己大多少。  
好比日向嫉妒被影山温和对待的陌生人、嫉妒和影山走得近的人、嫉妒所有比自己离影山的距离短的人，哪怕是自己，也嫉妒得不行。  
这是他的任性，他卑劣、不得见光的占有欲，是他无法向影山坦白的心绪，是他想不择手段、处心积虑的占有。  
是要球、是比赛、是挑衅、是咖喱肉包、是独属于二人的体育馆、是夜间的校门、是早晨的雾、是未来的佛手柑香，是他不肯放开、执意要为影山戴上的项圈。  
是他无处可藏的嫉妒。

**Author's Note:**

> 我又在写什么


End file.
